What Hurts the Most
by JanuaryEleven
Summary: Lluvia, recuerdos dolorosos y sumando una fecha que no quisieras recordar es casi seguro que llorarás, quieras o no. Y Videl lo descubre aún con la interrogante en su mente ¿qué era lo que más dolía? [One-Shot]


**Lo que más dolía**

 _Nota: Ni Dragon Ball o sus personajes me pertenecen._

Ella estaba ahí de pie, sin importarle en lo más mínimo que la lluvia cayera casi a cántaros sobre su cabeza. En ese instante sentía que nada le importaba sino sólamente estar ahí contemplando la tumba de su madre. Han pasado años desde que falleció y ese día cumplía un aniversario más de que Miguel estuviera en el paraíso.

Aquella lápida estaba adornada moderadamente de flores. Mister Satán había estado allí de pie esa misma mañana, Videl no lo había querido acompañar ya que ella consideraba que cada vez que visitara ese lugar debía de hacerlo sola, más personal...

O simplemente odiaba que la vieran llorar.

Sus coletas estaban completamente empapadas al igual que su vestimenta, incluso sus confiables botas verdes se habían llenado por tanta lluvia.

Cualquier persona que la viese allí pensaría que se había vuelto completamente loca, cualquier persona que no haya experimentado el dolor de una pérdida, cualquier persona que no comprendiera aún lo importante que era el amor de una madre...

Videl añoraba con todas sus fuerzas a Miguel.

No importaba que no tuviera muchos recuerdos con ella, los que tenía eran muy especiales y los atesoraba en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Quizás la extrañaba a tal punto que por eso se había vuelto grosera, presumida, ruda y hóstil. No. La ojiazul sabía que no era culpa de su madre. No podía culparla de nada, ella no quiso morir, ella no quiso dejarla sola, ni a ella ni a su padre. No era culpa de Miguel porque... era su culpa. Sí, su culpa, porque al no querer demostrarse débil ante nadie creó esa máscara de arrogancia para defenderse, sin darse cuenta que llegó a transformarlo en una imponente coraza que la separó del mundo entero.

Sus preciosos ojos azules se tornaron grises. Ya había pasado casi una hora bajo la incansable lluvia y sólo contemplando la lápida enfrente suyo.

Pero hasta eso, no se movía como una perfecta masoquista; no se atrevía a gritar, chillar o moverse, sólo dejaba que sus lágrimas se deslizaran por su perfecto rostro de porcelana, primero lentamente y después abundante, al final no se tomó la molestia de controlarlas. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el frío que sentía.

Seguramente su padre ya estaba muy preocupado por su tardanza, pero ni él se atrevía a molestar a su hija en ese fatídico día pues él estaba igual e incluso peor.

–"Te extraño mamá..."– balbuceó, como una niña pequeña –"Te extraño... te extraño... te extra..."– cada que pronunciaba aquella frase su voz se quebraba más y más...

Sin importarle que se ensuciara de lodo, dejó sus botas deslizarse lateralmente sobre el charco que la rodeaba, sus rodillas llegaron a chocar una con la otra y ni aun así dejó de deslizarse. Poco a poco llegó al suelo hasta poder sentarse sobre los gemelos de sus piernas.

Estando ahí, sentada como una niña de preescolar, llevó sus manos enguantadas a su rostro y terminó por soltarse.

¡Cómo le dolía su ausencia!

Bien tenía a su padre, pero él aunque no lo quisiera la descuidaba mucho, la ausencia de su mujer era demasiado, tanto que llegó a convertirse en un mujeriego tras su fama. No era lo mismo sin ella. Aquella pequeña familia estaba rota.

Videl no supo que era lo que más le dolía: haber perdido a su madre o imaginar todas las noches que hubiera sido de ella y su padre si ella no se hubiera ido.

¿Qué podrían haber sido?

Eran tan cercanos... los tres. Videl siempre había admirado cómo su padre se esmeraba en ser más fuerte cada día, también admiraba mucho lo que su madre había hecho en vida: ser una cantante muy reconocida. Ciertamente habían veces en que ambos por seguir sus sueños la dejaban sola, pero en esos entonces a ella no le importaba porque estaba segura de que, cuando llegara la noche, los tres iban a estar juntos, ya sea cenando, viendo las poses extravagantes de Mark Satán tras sus entrenamientos, cuando a Miguel Satán se le daba por cantarles con amor sus nuevas canciones, o bien, viejas canciones, y al final de todo eso sus padres la arroparían con una sonrisa en su rostro antes de irse a dormir...

Ya no quería imaginar qué hubiera sido de no ser por su ausencia. No ahí. No podía hacerlo un poco siquiera si cada que alzaba un poco la mirada sólo llegaba a leer 'Gran madre y esposa'.

–"Mami... mamá... ¿porqué?...¿porqué me dejaste sola?..."

No.

No estaba sola.

Pero es así como se sentía en ese momento.

Era aún de tarde y se veía tan oscuro por las densas nubes de lluvia que cubrían Ciudad Satán, las cuales no se veían dispuestas a irse de allí pronto.

¿Qué era lo que más dolía?

Videl estaba hecha un manojo de sentimientos negativos... La amaba tanto, lo único que ella quería era tener a su madre para amarla... Era lo único que quería. Abrazarla, cantar con ella –aunque no era muy buena en ello–, cocinar, pasar la tarde juntas tomándo té. Con ella si hubiera sido un poco más femenina.

Ya no pudo aguantar más.

Gritó.

Gritó en medio de la ruidosa y casi insoportable lluvia.

Si... Lo que más dolía era haberla perdido teniendo tanto por delante.

Sus saladas lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua dulce de las gotas que caían sobre su rostro mojado. Internamente lo agradecía, aunque el diluvio no camuflajeaba para nada su dolor, ante nada y nadie...

'Por Miguel Satán: Te recordaremos y amaremos por siempre; gran madre y esposa'

Y sí que la recordaba... y sufría por ello, demasiado.

–"Videl..."

Interrumpiendo brevemente su dolor escuchó que alguien la llamaba, pero eso no detuvo sus desgarradores gritos de dolor que, de no ser por la tormenta que había en la ciudad se escucharían por todas partes.

Había quitado sus manos hacía tiempo. Su carita gritaba en dirección al cielo. Sus ojos azules, a pesar de estar cerrados, no dejaban de soltar gruesas lágrimas. En ese momento no quería existir, no quería... sólo quería sentir a su madre en un abrazo...

–"¡Videl...!"

Nuevamente el llamado.

Sorpresivamente unos brazos la rodearon por la espalda.

–"¡Videl!"

Los gritos de la ojiazul cesaron poco a poco, pero no sus lágrimas. Giró sólamente su cabeza para ver al individuo que la abrazaba.

Era Gohan.

Él había corrido en dirección hacia ella y deslizó sus rodillas –sin importarle manchar sus pantalones marrón– sobre el barro para poder abrazarla por detrás, su camisa blanca había sido víctima de algunas gotas de lodo, pero eso no era lo importante sino era el consolar a Videl...

Ella no protestó sino que se giró sobre sus rodillas para abrazarlo también. Se acurrucó en el pecho del saiyajin con fuerza, casi queriendo incrustarse en él. Mordió el chaleco negro de éste con fuerza, y a él no parecía importarle sólo la cubría con su cuerpo de la lluvia, más bien lo que podía. Apoyó su mentón en la cabeza de la pelinegra mientras que con una mano acariciaba la nuca de la muchacha.

–"M...mamá..."– continuó balbuceando –"Te extraño..."

–"Nadie mejor que tú sabe que te comprendo, amor..."

Videl ya no dijo nada. Simplemente continuó llorando en los brazos de Gohan, de vez en cuando soltaba un gemido desde la garganta.

Gohan la apretó aún más contra sí mismo.

–"Videl, no..."– suplicó –"Puedo soportarlo todo...rupturas de huesos e incluso estar al borde de la muerte..."– acarició el largo cabello mojado de la joven –"Pero no puedo soportar ver tus lágrimas caer, mi vida..."

Pero la hija de Mister Satán no lograba detener su llanto. No podía, ni quería. Sabía que necesitaba llorar. Y Gohan la estaba ayudando demasiado...

–"La extraño, amor..."– gimió, liberando el chaleco de sus dientes.

–"Si mi vida lo sé... Pero... mejor guarda en tu corazón todos esos bellos momentos que pasaste a su lado, así ella siempre estará presente en ti."

Las gotas de agua no paraban de caer sobre ellos. La ropa de ambos estaba estropeada y sus cabellos estaban pegados a su rostro.

La ojiazul finalmente logró controlarse. Sin zafarse del abrazo que Gohan le regalaba, se separó un poco sólo para mirarlo a los ojos.

–"Gracias, amor..."– dijo casi en un susurro, pues aún sentía un molesto nudo en la garganta.

–"No es nada, Videl... ¿aún quieres quedarte así, bajo la lluvia?"

Videl soltó un largo suspiro.

–"Si... ¿te quedarías conmigo?"– lo abrazó mientras sentía desmoronarse nuevamente –"Aún no estoy lista para ir a casa..."

Y Gohan la abrazó casi de inmediato.

–"Siempre, mi vida."– susurró en su oído –"Anda... llora, aquí voy a estar abrazándote hasta que termines..."

 **Notas de la autora:**

Esto es muy MUY personal, debido a esta fecha me siento fatal y me di cuenta que sintiéndome así, podría expresar un poco el dolor que sentía Videl al perder a su madre. Es casi gracioso ya que en todo el momento que estuve escribiendo –y casi llorando– estuvo lloviendo, incluso salí a mojarme un poco, necesitaba sentir algo frío en mi...

Gohan también comprende lo que es perder un ser querido, ambos sufrieron mucho de formas distintas, pero a fin de cuentas era el mismo amargo sentimiento...

 _02/02... Siempre en mi memoria. Eres el amor hecho mujer..._

No puedo escribir más acerca del fic, lo lamento...

~The girl sugarfree~


End file.
